Hermione???
by Jane-Elle
Summary: This is just plain weird. I guess some people find this funny. Well, find out for yourself!! R/R would be very nice too.


Disclaimer: This belongs to Rowling, the greatest writer in the world! Except for Gladys, Aidan and Minneyar. And the hairdo, and the book. And mr. Weasleys new car. J

****

----------------------------------------

Hermione???

It's strange how people change during vacation. I bet no one would recognise me if I come back at Hogwarts. I went to France on my holiday, and it changed my life completely. I met Gladys there, and her brother Aidan. I guess you could say that it was love at first sight between me and Aidan. His black hair was silky and long. It stayed perfectly in shape, all day long. I don't know how he did that. And those eyes of him… You could drown in them without even knowing you were. They were like pure silver. Extremely bright. Gladys didn't look bad too. Every boy just had to notice her. I felt ugly next to her. She and Adrian were wizards too. Gladys came from a school I've never heard of, Minneyar. Aidan came from Beauxbatons. He is funny. With him around, I smiled all day. Of course, when the day came that my parents and I had to go back to England, we exchanged adresses and wished eachother a nice holiday. Back at home, it was boring. I did my Hogwarts homework, and read some books. Then I found this book, "Do an easy makeover – with your wand!" 

I had nothing to read, so I read it. The most of the time it kept going on about how to remove your freckles and stuff, but there was also a section of what you could do with your hair. I found something that I thought was very nice, but I couldn't do magic at home. I felt really sorry for myself because of that, but not sorry enough to go and break the rule. My life got interesting again when an owl from Gladys came in. She asked if it was alright if she came over. I sent an owl back to say that it was OK, and so she came. 

"Gladys!" I exlaimed when I saw her arriving in a cab. She payed the man and I helped her with her stuff.

"Thanks Herm! I really couldn't carry this on my own."

"You're welcome. Here's your room. It's a bit small, but you have an excellent view from the window on the street." 

I put her stuff on the bed and sat down on a chair. "What've you been doing while you were at home?"

"Well, seeing as I was kinda bored, I decided to check every secred passage in my mansion again, to see if anything had changed. Well, it didn't, so I decided to go through my robes to see if I could use some new things. Ofcourse I needed new things, so my mom and I went to Diagon Alley. We had a nice day there, but I couldn't find anything. Eventually I got new robes, my mom made them."

"Does she have time to do that? My parents are both dentists, they hardly have time for eachother or to do anything else then their work."

"My family is rich, so my mom doesn't work. My father works for the Irish Ministery of Magic. I don't know what he does there. I believe it's something with muggles. To prevent them from knowing of the wizarding world or something like that. Your parents are muggles, aren't they?"

"Yes they are. Why does your father work for the Irish Ministery? I thought you lived in England?"

"I usually spend my holidays in our mansion in England, so that is my adress during holidays. But I grew up in Ireland."

"You know, I was going through some books lately, and I found this book. It's about doing your make-up with your wand. I saw a really cool hair-do in it, but since I can't use magic, I can't try it out. Who do you think I could ask doing it for me?"

"You could ask me. Minneyar allows you to do magic during your holiday."

"Really? I can hardly believe it. Wouldn't you get in trouble with the English Ministery?"

"No, I told you. Now, let's do this." 

Gladys read the part about doing your hair very carefully because if she did something wrong, my hair would be all messed up. I had to sit on a chair for half an hour and had to sit really still. Finally, Gladys said she was ready and gave me a mirror. I looked amazed in the mirror. I'd've never thought I could be so beautiful. Gladys had put make-up on too. My brown, bushy hair was long and straight, and shone like a star. There were black highlights in it. It looked very natural. My make-up was completely different. I had a brownish lipgloss on my lips and gold on my eyes. Gladys had given me lenses too. Now I had darkblue eyes, with a little grey in them. 

"This is just… great!" I was speechless.

"Do you like it? I hope so. You're the first person I've ever given a makeover, you know," Gladys said, a bit nervous.

"Like it? It's magnificent!"

"Really? It does look good, doesn't it? I mean, you're totally a new you."

"I certainly am. No one will recognise me like this!"

Gladys changed her style too. This wasn't surprising, she'd already looked very different since I met her in France. She was a very changing person. 

Dinner was very nice, my parents were at home for once and we had a good time. Gladys was very tired after dinner, though it was only 9 pm. She decided to go to sleep and I followed her, after I helped doing the dishes. I looked in my mirror again and wondered how I'd look the next day after a nights sleep. I read 'till 12 pm and then fell to sleep, with the book in my hands. 

The next day I woke because an owl was hooting near my ear. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. In the letter he wrote, he asked if I'd like to visit him. Harry would come too. I wrote back that I couldn't come because I already had a visitor.

I took a look over at Gladys' room, but she wasn't awake yet. I looked at my watch to see it was only 7:30 am. I groaned slightly and went to the shower. 

__

At least I will have hot water.

After the shower, I looked in the mirror while I was brushing my theeth. The makeup had worn off during the night, but my hair was fine. Alright, it was messy, but what'd you expect?

When I got out of the bedroom, Gladys was waiting for me to get up.

"I guess you're a morning bird too," she said.

"Nah. I just got up early this morning. My friend Ron wrote me and his owl woke me up."

"Do you want me to do your makeup again?"

"I don't think I need it. I want to keep it for special occasions, you know?"

"Ok."

She got into the shower and I dressed. My hair shone just as brightly after I brushed it as it had the night before.

"Why did your friend write you?"

"He asked if I could visit him. I said no, because you are here."

"We could've gone. I would like to get to know him."

"I already sent an owl to say I'm not coming. I guess I'll send another one to tell I will be coming after all."

Gladys and I couldn't wait until the owl from Ron would come in. My parents went to work early, so we had the whole house to ourselves. We decided to have a look around the house. It was very old, built in 1586 and we weren't surprised to find a door in the cellar. It seemed to lead to another house, or maybe a little shop. We weren't eager to find out, because it was very cold beneath the earth. When we came back in my room, Pigwidgeon was already there. Ron said it was ok for Gladys to come with me. They'd pick us up at 3 pm.

Gladys and I packed our stuff and waited for the Weasleys to pick us up. I phoned my parents to hear that it was alright for me to go to Ron, as long as my visitor liked it. 

Gladys and I had lunch, and we watched television for a while. Gladys knew nothing of the muggle world, and nothing about televisions too. She liked the children's programmes, though I don't know why. At 3 pm, the Weasleys came to pick us up. Mr. Weasley seemed to have gotten himself a new car, since Harry and Ron smashed his old one. Harry and Ron sat in the bachseats. I introduced Gladys to them and we had a lot of fun telling eachother out best jokes. Gladys knew quite a lot, Harry and I just laughed along and told none. We simply didn't know any. Ron and Harry were astonished when they saw the new me. They finally seemed to notice that I was a girl, and not just a friend.

The time at Ron's place was very nice, we played a bit quidditch. My skills improved a lot there. Maybe I could be a reserve player in the houseteam. We went to Diagon Alley on the 29th of August to get out school things. Gladys didn't have to buy hers, she'd already did that. She came along with us, and she helped me pick new robes and such things that would fit my new personality. My new robes were black, but with a silvery glance over them. Some would look almost blue in the right light. I couldn't wait until we arrived at station 9 3/4.

The 31st of august. It was like a hurricane went through the house. There were wands and clothes everywere. Finally, when we were done packing, we put the trunks in the car. Just then, George said he forgot to put something in his trunk. Ofcourse, his was beneath the pile of trunks. When we got them off, he suddenly rememberd that he'd already put the item in another bag. We got to sleep exhausted. The next day, we had to get up early. Gladys' school started on the 7th of september, so she'd go home after we left. At the station, we saw all our classmates. They didn't recognise me until they heard me speak. All the boys sprawled around me. Parvati and Belinda were dead jealous at me. I liked life at the moment. I felt even better when I saw Draco Malfoy staring at me, his mouth wide open. I walked past him, and he didn't even sneer at me. Harry and Ron told me he'd watched me out until I went through the train doors. I said goodbye to Gladys and promised her I'd write. And so we went to Hogwarts…

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know this is weird. I wrote this at 2 am in the morning. There are probably a lot of grammar errors and such. I am a really irritable person, I know. Please tell me if you want a sequel to this. 


End file.
